The present invention relates to an emergency lighting device and, more particularly, to an emergency lighting device including a backup power supply for illuminating a light during a power loss. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a transmitter which transmits a signal to a receiver for switching the power source from the primary power source to the backup power source during a power outage. The lighting device includes both light emitting elements that receive alternating current (AC) and light emitting elements that receive direct current (DC).
Lighting devices are normally powered by a utility power source which delivers AC power to illuminate the device. This is normally accomplished by using an electrical plug attached to the device and connecting it to an electrical wall outlet or socket. Alternatively, a lighting device may be attached to a ceiling or wall and hard-wired to an electrical connection. The light emitting elements must be compatible with the delivered source current, otherwise an AC-DC converter, adapter, or transformer is necessary to derive the required voltage and power from the source.
In the event of a power outage, power from the utility power source may become unavailable. This will result in the lighting device losing power and a black-out situation. Providing a back-up power source during a power outage is important for many residential and commercial buildings where safety and accessibility during a black-out becomes a major concern. Additionally, there are many state laws and building codes that require public buildings to have back-up lighting, and thus, it has been a goal to create dependable emergency lighting.
Many of the currently existing emergency lighting systems rely upon dual-wiring of a light source with a primary power source (typically AC utility power) and an additional back-up power source (typically DC battery power). This type of arrangement normally requires a relay and switch arrangement from the primary power source to the back-up power source during a power outage. These types of emergency lighting systems must come prewired or be manually rewired to provide this switching feature. Retrofit installation of these features requires labor by electricians and often alteration of walls. This is a significant drawback for users who would like an inexpensive and simple solution for adopting an emergency lighting scheme to preexisting light fixtures.
Additionally, the reliance on both primary AC utility power and backup DC battery power creates an inconsistency between the power source types being delivered to the lighting device. Thus, the need for an AC-DC convertor is naturally required to make at least one of the sources compatible with the lighting device. However, the existence of an AC-DC converter is space consuming, especially within the confines of a light bulb or light fixture lamp, and causes the electrical components to become more unstable due to the heat by-product.
The present invention seeks to improve upon such prior art by providing an emergency lighting device that is adaptable to preexisting lighting systems and includes a backup power source that operates in the event of a power outage without requiring special wiring.